


Better with You

by zizza24



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zizza24/pseuds/zizza24
Summary: Just a little something I whipped up one night this week. I hope you enjoy! As always, I do not own these characters.
Relationships: Will McAvoy/MacKenzie McHale
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Better with You

It had been four days since the proposal. Four days since she said ‘yes.’ Four days since he decided to stop being an idiot. Four days since his entire life changed.

They still had so much to figure out. Hell, they hadn’t even dated each other in years. But Will knew this was right. He couldn’t imagine it any other way. He never stopped loving Mackenzie. And he never wanted to.

There had been a lot of talking since Election Night. They would sneak out of the building for uninterrupted lunches or hide out in Will’s office if there was time. Most of the talking happened after work though, spending every night at Will’s apartment together. They had shared fears and truths and tears. It was important they be honest about their feelings, about the future and the past. But dealing with the pain and the emotions together was better than doing it alone.

Today was their first day off together since the engagement, and Will was still fueled with excitement. He couldn’t sleep in anymore, waking up with the sun every day this week. He quietly slid out of the bed, Mac still asleep, and made his way into the kitchen to make coffee. He leaned lazily against the counter, listening to the coffee brew, and he took note of the little pieces of Mackenzie scattered around his apartment. Her notes and computer covered the dining room table. Her shoes were starting to pile up near the front door. A few empty wine bottles sat next to the sink. This was the first time Will ever felt like his apartment was a home. He had never put much effort into making it feel welcoming. But now it finally looked like someone lived there.

Will began to pour himself a cup of coffee when he heard feet padding across the hardwood floors. He reached into the cabinet for a second mug as she got closer. Her arms wrapped around his torso as he poured, her cheek rested against his back.

“Good morning,” he greeted.

She hummed. “How long have you been up?”

Will shrugged. “A couple of hours. How’d you sleep?”

“Incredibly well. Your pillows feel like little clouds.” He turned around in her arms, handing her the mug. “Thank you.”

He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. “I thought we could go out for breakfast today. Mostly because I have no food here.”

Mac took a sip of her coffee and smiled. “That’s fine. But we should probably start keeping some food here just in case.”

“I mean that’s fine but neither of us cook very well.”

“Perhaps it’s time we learn,” she said quietly, rising on her toes to kiss him. “We can’t live off of takeout food forever.”

Will rolled his eyes. “I’ve been doing it since college and I’m just fine.” Mac bit her lip before taking another drink. “Fine, okay, whatever, we can learn how to cook if that’s what you want.”

Mac kissed him again before grabbing his hand and pulling Will out to the balcony. He had noticed this becoming her favorite spot in the apartment. And honestly, he loved admiring her while she was busy admiring the view of the city. She sat on the lounge chair while he stood against the ledge, both drinking their coffee. The air around them was filled with the sounds of a Saturday morning in New York City, but they both remained quiet, simply enjoying each other’s presence. It took Will back to the night of the proposal, when they had finally made it home, a little after two in the morning, still high on the feeling.

They had retreated to the balcony with a bottle of champagne, wanting to celebrate together. They were both exhausted from the Genoa fallout and the meetings that followed, and the election prep and coverage, but Will was sure he had never felt happiness like this before. And he didn’t want it to ever go away.

“Why tonight?”

Mac’s voice was quiet, but in Will’s head, it was booming. It wasn’t a crazy question. Most people got engaged after spending some time dating. But they weren’t some people. And Will was tired of pretending he wasn’t in love with this woman. Not to mention, he knew he wasn’t fooling anyone with his charade.

“I was tired of fuckin’ around, Mac,” he replied. “I’m better when I’m with you. And maybe that’s a selfish reason. But I think you feel the same way.”

She smiled. “I’ve always felt that way. But you couldn’t forgive me, so I pushed it aside.”

Will let out a breath. “I couldn’t forgive you because I didn’t want to admit that I was still in love with you despite you screwing Brian behind my back. I thought forgiving you meant that you’d win. Turns out, we both won.”

And Will knew it was true. They had put each other through hell, but now they were both coming out on top. Here, on the balcony together, in the cool, November morning air, Will knew he could spend every day like this for the rest of his life. Watching Mac sip coffee, dressed in one of his shirts, her eyes hooded as she tried to fully wake up.

“I really fucking love you,” Will spoke softly and he caught her cheeks flush. “I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you.”

Mac shrugged. “I would’ve waited forever for you to say it.”

“Why?”  
She smiled. “Because you were right. I’m better when I’m with you too. You make me a better person, Billy. You’re a good person.”

Now Will smiled. “I’m your good person.”

“Forever.”

He let out a sigh of relief. _Forever_ , he thought. “Still not long enough,” he whispered, and then took another long drink of his coffee, basking in the first of many mornings like this to come.


End file.
